Rena's Long Journey
by ScarletRose3927
Summary: In this story, Rena has an infamous losing streak that she is ashamed of. This Trapping Ranger goes on a journey to seek hidden power that will make her stronger! Will she be able to achieve this magnificent power, or will she fail on the conquest?
1. Rena's Poor Rank

Chapter One: Rena's Poor Rank

As she splits the bush in half with her feminine built body, her arms get few deep cuts. This wasn't the time for her to stop and attend to her injuries though, she is currently running away from her pursuing enemy. She glanced behind her and saw her enemy gliding through the air like a flying squirrel. This glider was slowly inching her way closer to the running target. The spear she held firmly gripped behind her was now something that could finish the victim in one blow. The victim only had one chance to counter this, and she couldn't afford to mess this up.

"Just a bit more... Almost..." The victim quickly spun around and flipped backwards into the air. just as the spear flew into the sky. As it came back down, the owner catches the butt of the spear, and sent it smacking the ground, causing a gigantic explosion. This was what could have finished the victim that was now in the air. Since she had used a skill that lets her neglect any upcoming damage, the damage of this powerful skill, Falling Dragon, was reduced to none. The one in the air continued on with three arrows sent out of her palm, hitting the surprised attacker. She flinched, and was now being kicked twice and being sliced twice. Before she knew it, her victim rushed past her in an instant. This sudden rush was known as fatality. The ranger, also the victim, stood straight up, and placed the blade away. She stood there, waiting for the match to be over. When she finally realized that it wasn't over, she turned around, and saw two enclosing palms. This movement creates an energy ball to suck out the last bit of health left. The ranger fell down, and the match ended with the spears-man spinning her spear around her.

"Hey Rena, great match there~ I thought I was gone for a moment when you used fatality. Surprised I'm not dead though." The spears-man smiled at her, and bowed in respect. "Heh.. Yeah Ara... Great match as well." Rena gave back a fake smile, and slowly walked away towards the board. She had lost another match, making this her twenty-second lost in a row. She looked up at the board, and checked the rankings of the nine fighters.

First to start the list, the flame-haired saber knight, Elesis. Next on the list, her love, the sword taker, Raven. Third on the list, the Architecture code humanoid, Eve. Fourth, the cute battle magician, Aisha. Fifth is Little Hsien she had just fought, Ara. After her, the arc tracer, Add. Seventh, the sword knight younger brother of Elesis, Elsword. Next to last, the shelling guardian, Chung. Finally, the last ranking trapping ranger, herself, Rena.

She sighed, and turned away. She looked upon the open field, and thought to herself. "Enough of the losses, I have witnessed one to many defeats by my own hands. I will no longer allow this. I will become stronger." Rena walked into the open field, and headed home.


	2. Rena's New Journey (Still working)

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2- Rena's Journey Companion/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Looking around for her bow which was somewhere in the house, Rena panicked. She was about to start on a new journey to seek her hidden power. She knew she couldn't go by herself since it will be a journey one must not travel alone, let alone be no resurrection stones. Question is, who will she take with her? maybe Raven, so that she can admit her feelings... "No... That's too stupid. He probably doesn't even know me expect as the last ranker..." Her only options now, were to to invite other people from the ElGang. As she was thinking about this, she lost focus on her task. And as a result, her bow shimmered in the corner of her eye. She looked over, and saw it behind pictures of Raven in battle and when he did other things. She moved all the pictures aside, and took her bow. "heh... I guess it's true what they say. When your mind isn't focused on the search, it's easier to find.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Now she was almost prepared. All she needed now was a companion. First she would ask the ElSiblings. She came to an open sandy field, where the two were practicing their combos. She sees them out in a distance, and smiles. "Heeeey! I got a question for you two!" She calls out to the two, as she starts to slide down the hill. Both Elesis and Elsword fix their attention on the sliding Trapping Ranger and waved to her with a smile. "I was wondering if one of you two would like to accompany me on a long journey," Rena says as she stops at the bottom of the hill. After she has said it, Elsword took no thought, and blurted out with an immediate answer. "Me! Me! Take me with you! I want to go..." His answer gets interrupted with a slap on the back of his head by his older sister. "But, he has to stay back and go through my training course." B... but..." Elsword stops there, as the older sister gives off a scary glare. "And besides, you can't just leave me all alone here!" A figure of a little girl teleports in, with a smack to Elsword's head with her staff. "Such a big dummy!" Elsword sighs, and sulks a bit, as he cover his head from more blows. They all laugh at him, and Rena was first to stop. Well, I'll go look for someone else then. See you guys later!" Rena says as she waves off to them with a smile.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
